Pleiades love to party!
by Kumo no Juuza
Summary: WARNING: this story contains graphic violence and mature content. If you are not into gore, please refrain from reading this. Some of the Pleiades are going to help an unfortunate woman with her bloody revenge. Please be sure to post a review any time you can, I'd appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

Dorea kept walking along the cobblestone street. She wrapped herself tightly in her cloak, alas too thin to shield her against the cold night winds. The whole town was shrouded in silence and darkness.

In less than a hour, the sun would rise and people would get out of bed, to pursue their daily occupations. Dorea envied those people: she wasn't like them.

Dorea was a prostitute.

She approached the building at the end of the street. She hated and feared that building.

She was tired, and hungry; she spent all night out in the cold, waiting for clients. She was still smelling of the sweat of horny old men who bought a hour of her time. She only wanted some sleep...but first, she had to deliver that night's collection to the boss.

Two men were standing guard near the entrance: two associates of the filth controlling the whole town.

"Hey, Boyce! Look!" one of them uttered, a slim fellow with a big mass of messy, oily black hair "It's our beloved Dorea!"

"I can see her, Gregory" the other one replied, a bald man with a huge belly " Let's just hope she brought enough money this time, or she will be in some serious trouble"

"Mhm, I wouldn't know about that. Looking at the size of the coin sack she's holding, I don't think she learned her lesson yet".

Dorea didn't reply. They were small fries afterall: they couldn't hurt her without permission. As desperate as her situation was, she was still one of the most beautiful prostitutes forced to work for the Crimson Viper organisation. A bruise on her cheek would make her market value drop. Only the higher-ups could beat her up freely.

She tried to simply walk past them.

"What's the hurry?"

The man named Gregory got her from behind, putting an arm around her waist.

Of all the bastards working from the Crimson Viper, Gregory was the one who enjoyed tormenting her the most. That creep probably had a thing for her: Dorea was an attractive woman afterall. Big black eyes, rosebud lips, smooth dark hair enclosing her face, cut short so they would barely reach her jawline; her body was no less than breath-taking.

"You clearly need money" Gregory whispered to her ear. " The night isn't over yet. I can help. Sell your body to _me"_

"Let me go" she muttered through her teeth.

A hand landed on her butt cheek, startling her. The other hand reached her breasts.

"Come on, Dorea. Be a nice girl. You don't want to end up like your sister, do you?"

For a second, a blinding rage had the best of her. She forgot to breath, as she thrust her elbow into Gregory's solar plexus. He let a suffocated screm out and bent over. For a couple of seconds, he wasn't able to move. Then, he raised his head up, staring at her with hatred.

" _You bitch!"_

He raised his fist, but when he noticed the fury on her face, he moved a step backwards.

Gregory was _that_ kind of man: a coward only acting strong with women and the elderly, always hiding behind someone stronger.

"I'd rather _die_ than fuck you!" she yelled, with fire in her eyes. Then, she turned her back on him and entered the building. Even from inside, she heard Boyce's laughter.

"Fuck it, man! I can't believe you got _scared of her!"_

* * *

She was sitting at the desk. Two muscular men were looking at her from the corner of the room. A third man, sitting in front of her, was weighing the coin sack in one hand.

" Look at me, Dorea" he said.

She didn't want to. She kept gazing downwards. She didn't want to look the man that killed her sister in the eyes.

" I said...l _ook at me!"_ he yelled.

She looked up. Jacob, boss of the Crimson Viper, was a scary man. His eyes were bloodshot, like those of some kind of beast.

"This is not enough money! This is the fourth time I warn you. I think it's time for some much needed punishment"

" B-but...it's not my fault! I don't have enough clients!"

"And why do you think that is? Dorea...God knows you're beautiful. No man with a dick in his pants and some coin in his pocket would ever ignore you. So, you're clearly not trying hard enough to solicit them".

"That's not true!" she uttered "I don't have enough clients because this is a small town, and you're bleeding people dry! Most of them are in debt because of you, so they don't have money to spend on prostitutes!"

He smacked her face with the coin sack.

It was a violent blow. From a split lip, blood started running down her chin. She watched him as he stood up. She didn't even notice she was trembling in fear.

"You dare blame _me_ for your mistakes, you stupid whore?!"

He grabbed her hair and pulled, forcing her to stand up.

" You still haven't learned your place, have you? If you keep this up, you'll end up exactly like your sister".

Dorea couldn't take it anymore. She didn't even think: she just reacted. She grabbed a bronze goblet from the desk and smacked it into Jacob face.

" You filthy, murderous BASTARD!" she yelled.

The two men standing behind Jacob were startled. Jacob was bleeding from the nose. When she noticed the killing intent in his eyes, she wanted to cower in fear...but it was too late to beg for her life.

"You WHORE!"

He punched her in the face, with enough strenght to send her flying. In the blink of an eye, she found herself on the floor, staring at the ceiling. All three of them jumped on her, kicking and beating her to a pulp, cracking her ribs.

"Simon, Trevor: we are _ending_ this bitch" she heard Jacob say "but first, let's have some fun..."

* * *

A hour later, they carried her out the back door.

She was totally naked, and covered in bruises. Her face was in such bad shape, her own mother would have not recognized her. She had been raped multiple time. As the morning sky got brighter, they ditched her in the mud.

"Leave her be" Jacob said to his men " she will be dead soon. I crushed her fucking spleen"

"Isn't it too risky, leaving her to die here?"

"You idiot. The city-guard would never dare to touch me, even if I killed her in front of them!"

They left.

Dorea stood still, staring at the sky, trying her hardest to just breath. Her ribcage was shattered; her nose was broken, her nostrils were obstructed with dried blood.

 _I'm bleeding internally,_ she thought. _I''m going to die._

Somehow, that thought was not scary at all. It was almost reassuring.

 _It's better this way._

Then, a shadow blocked her view of the morning sky.

A man was towering over her.

It was Gregory.

For a second, she thought he was going to help her. Then, she noticed the sadistic grin on his face. Slowly, he pulled down his pants. He exposed his member to the cold air.

He started rubbing it.

 _What...what is he doing? He can't possibly…_

"You know, Dorea" she whispered " I could just rape you...but ugly as you are now, you aren't even worth it. On the other hand...I think I'll just cum on your face. That should humble you on your way to hell. Eat my cum and die, bitch!"

Unable to move, Dorea suffered that last humilation Gregory was inflicting on her.

* * *

"So, is this the town? How boring!"

Lupusregina Beta sighed, looking around her. Most of the building were in a poor shape. People who walked by the four beautiful maids stared at them with fear and suspicion.

"Most of them are wearing worn-out clothes, and they don't look friendly. Do we really have spend two days in such a place?"

"Stop complaining" Yuri replied, boldy proceeding in front of the group "It can't be helped. Ainz-sama is currently disguised as Momon, and he's carrying out a mission in the West. This is the meeting point. We are at fault for coming here two days in advance. Although, it's not really our fault for finding those bandits' hideout and wiping them out so easily. I'm sure Ainz-sama will praise us for carrying out our duty so swifltly".

"Honestly I don't care for the place" Solution said "I wouldn't mind waiting at all, if only Nee-chan allowed us to have some fun".

"I can't, Solution" Yuri replied " Ainz-sama forbid us to hurt the people of this country. He even told us to help them, if needed"

A bunch of beggar-children came running towards them, asking for a spare coin or a mouthful of bread. Yuri happily gave them money and waved them off.

"Aren't they lively" Lupusregina said.

"They look delicious" Entoma remarked.

"But...oh my, what's that thing on the ground?"

Yuri noticed the naked woman in the mud. People were walking by her without even looking at ther.

"How unusual" Solution commented.

"Let's get closer" Lupusregina suggested.

From up close, her bad shape was evident. She was unconscious. She had bruises all over, she was covered in dirt, and she was barely breathing.

"She's probably bleeding internally" Solution supposed.

"But the cold will kill her before she can bleed out" Lupusregina commented.

"Why isn't anyone helping her, though?" Yuri asked. She couldn't exactly explain why, but the sight of all those people ignoring that woman was...enraging.

"Who knows?" Lupusregina shrugged " Maybe she's a criminal?"

"Hardly" Entoma said " It's way more likely that she got attacked by criminals. People are ignoring her in fear of retaliation"

"It's not like it concerns us in any way" Solution coldy remarked.

Yuri stood still for a few seconds, looking intensely at the wounded woman.

Then…

"Let's help her out. We'll carry her to the closest inn and heal her"

"Aren't you acting on a whim right now, dear sister?" Solution asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe you could say that. I won't deny it. But...Ainz-sama told us to help these people when needed, didn't he? I think he would be pleased to hear that we helped this woman".

"Well, whatever" Lupusregina said "It's not like I mind acting on a whim. We're stuck here for two days anyway. Let's find out what she has to tell us"

"Right" Yuri said, clenching her fists " I want to find out who did this to her, and why"


	2. Chapter 2

When Dorea finally opened her eyes, she couldn't tell where she was.

She sat up in bed, and she almost jumped with surprise when she noticed the four beautiful women looking at her.

 _Who are they? And more importantly...how am I alive?_

"Finally, she's awake!" a dark-skinned woman uttered " I was getting bored!"

A brunette woman wearing glasses moved a step towards her.

"Are you feeling well?" she kindly asked.

" I...I t-think so" Dorea mumbled "How is this possible...I thought I was about to die"

She looked at herself. She was wearing simple clothes, and she smelled good, like she had just taken a bath.

" Indeed, your condition was most serious. We carried you here and healed you with magic"

"Magic? Are you...magic casters? But...who are you? Why would you help me?"

The brunette smiled.

"We are just travelers. We saw you in the mud, and we decided to help. After healing your wounds, I ordered them to wash you and dress you. You were covered in men's bodily fluids...I thought that was most humiliating for you".

Dorea couldn't believe those words: she never experienced that sort of kindness before. Her eyes filled with tears of gratitude.

"Thank you" she said "I will be forever grateful for this"

"Don't sweat it" the dark-skinned woman cheerfully said " It was no big deal! Now, tell us what happened to you. I bet it's one interesting story! Why were you beaten up? Are you a criminal? Don't be shy...even if you are, I don't judge!"

"A criminal..."

Dorea clenched her jaw.

"I'm not a criminal. I was forced into what I did. Forced to sell my body...until my boss decided to beat me to death"

"See? I told you she wasn't a criminal" said a small, weird girl with brown hair and a twin chignon. Dorea couldn't put her finger on what was so weird about her. It took her some time to notice what was wrong with her.

 _She never blinks._

"Tell me about your boss" the brunette said " Please, I want to know as much as possible about the people who did something so cruel to you"

Dorea stared at the opposite wall, with a sad smile on her face. After a couple of seconds, she started talking.

"It's a band of brigands that controls this town. Well...now they like to consider themselves an _organisation._ The Crimson Viper, that's the name they go by. How foolish: they are just a group of brutes with no particular skill whatsoever. Anyway, roughly one year ago, they started bullying the townsfolk. They demanded a _fee_ for _protection._ The city's guard opposed them at first: there was some bloodshed. The bandits were too many to be repelled, but we were confident in getting help from the lord of this land. Sadly, the bandits' leader, Jacob, was too smart"

Dorea sighed.

"He made a deal with the Landlord. He slips a backhander to both the Landlord and the city's guard, so he can go on with his activities without disturbance. Now, nobody is willing to oppose him. He started dealing drugs, forcing women into prostitution, and asking even higher fees from merchants. My father was one of those merchants"

She stopped speaking for a moment, because of the lump in her throat.

"He couldn't pay the fee, you see. But Simon, Jacob right-hand man, told my father he was very lucky. "You have two beatiful daughters" he said "They would earn a lot of money selling their bodies. Give them to us, and your debt will be canceled". My father refused. So Simon killed him, and forced us into prostitution anyway".

"Those are some nasty bandits, alright" the dark-skinned woman commented.

"We were raped. Multiple times. They said we had to be "conditioned" before work. Basically, they needed to strip away all of our dignity, so we would not stir up any trouble.

But my sister...Alexandra...she was too proud. She could't take it. She knew she had to submit to survive, but she just couldn't. She fought back multiple times, until, one day...Jacob came and slit her throat. He made an example out of her, for any prostitute that dares to rebel against him. And when I finally fought back too...Jacob, Simon and Trevor made an example out of _me"_

"That really is to be expected, when it comes to that kind of criminals" the blonde one remarked. She had remained exceptionally cold during all of Dorea's speech. Actually, she looked bored.

"These bandits" the brunette asked " Do they posses any special power? Can they use magic? Are they skilled fighters?"

Dorea was surprised by that question.

"No...they are simple thugs. But they rely on numbers. They have a few dozens underlings: too many for a small town to chase out. And as I said, the city-guards won't lift a finger about this..."

"What are you thinking about, Nee-san?" the small, weird girl asked.

"I'm thinking we should wipe them out"

Dorea looked at her, in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Acting on a whim again?" the blonde one asked.

" Ainz-sama asked us to help these people when needed. I think wiping criminals out is exactly the kind of help this town needs. Moreover...weren't you dying to have some fun, Solution?"

A sadistic smile appeared on the blonde woman's face.

"I'm on board, then" she cheerfully said.

"B-but how?" Dorea asked " You may be magic casters, but there's only four of you...what can you possibly..."

"Don't you worry about that" the brunette reassured her " This is no big deal for us. We may not look like it, but we are very dangerous. To put it simply, we are not even humans. You may consider us _monsters"_

 _Monsters…_

Suddenly, Dorea felt something she was not used to anymore: excitement and joy.

 _Monsters...yes, monsters is what they deserve…_

"But" the brunette one said " We can't just kill dozens of people in plain daylight. It wouldn't be hard for us, but word of it would travel even to distant cities and villages...we must not draw _that_ much attention. I would opt for a swift assassination of the higher-ups. This will be an under-cover mission"

"Now, this is getting exciting!" the dark-skinned Woman commented.

"It will require time to gather useful information" the blonde one said " We need to know where and when to find all of the higher-ups in one place"

"I can help!" Dorea uttered " From time to time, they throw a _party_. They gather the most beautiful women in town, and force them to please them. Some women go willingly to the party, hoping to get some kind of reward, but they often end up badly hurt...or killed. Those guys are sadistic freaks"

"A party? Sounds nice! I love to party!" the dark-skinned woman uttered.

"I have some elegant dresses _inside of me_ for occasions such as these" the blonde one said.

"The party is scheduled for tomorrow" Dorea explained " But I don't know the place. I only heard it's a house out-of-town"

"We'll need to find a Crimson Viper associate and extract information out of him" the blonde one commented.

"I know where you can find one"

"Good" the brunette said "Please, lead us to him. Rest assured: the Crimson Viper is going to cease to exist pretty soon"

"In that casa, I have two requests"

"Go ahead"

"I want to be there, when you kill them. I want to watch"

"Granted. What's the second request?"

A cold smile appeared on Dorea's face.

"Give them hell"

* * *

At the first floor of the inn, Gregory was sitting at the table, drinking and eating with his friend Boyce.

They were in a good mood. The food was nothing special, but everything tastes better when it's free. More importantly, they were in charge of finding women for the party. And that meant that, when the party was finally over, they would have been allowed to have some fun with the women who were still alive.

"Too bad for Dorea" Boyce said " I would have loved to bring her to the party. She was a nice pair of tits. But she was dumb, so she had to die"

"She couldn't have come either way" Gregory said "She was one of our prostitutes. The higher-ups don't want filthy whores at their party. They want someone more... _classy_ "

"Classy like _us_?"

Gregory almost suffocated on the food from the surprise. Both him and Boyce stared at the four beautiful women who approached them. They were wearing elegant dresses, and their beauty was simply breath-taking.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We just moved in town" a brunette replied "We heard your boss is throwing a party. We also heard women like us could earn quite a bit of money from it"

Gregory, although stunned by their beauty, was on his guard.

He was not a strong man. To be completely honest, he wasn't even smart. He always sought protection from someone stronger or smarter than him. He had no skills whatsoever...but he knew danger. Even if he was as worthless as a rat, even a rat knows when to run.

These women, somehow, looked dangerous to him.

 _They are not to be trusted…_

"You don't look like you need money. Why would you want to attend the party?"

"Actually, we do need money" the brunette said " We left our hometown because of debts. And we'd rather spend a night with the most powerful men in town, than sell our personal belongings".

Gregory was torn up about the whole situation. He didn't trust those women...on the other hand, they were truly gorgeous. He never saw anyone so attractive in his whole life. He asked himself if all rich women from big cities looked like that. Jacob would have been greatly pleased, if he brought them to the party. Not only that...after the party, he would have been allowed to get a taste of them himself. Lust was getting the best of him: this was a once in a lifetime chance…

 _Damn, what should I do…_

"Come on, come on Gregory! You're being too strict!" Boyce said. He was tipsy from the wine, and was looking at the blonde girl's boobs with lust.

"We will bring you to the party, but if you want to go so bad, we'll need to make arrangements in private first"

 _Idiot,_ Gregory thought, staring at his friend, _don't get greedy! If Jacob finds out we had sex with them first, we might get into serious trouble. We are going to have our fun with them anyway, once the party is over!_

But Boyce was too fascinated by the blonde woman to pay any attention to Gregory.

"So what do you say, young lady?" he asked " Want to speak in private about this?"

The woman looked like she was barely refraining from jumping for joy.

"But _of course!"_ she uttered, sitting on Boyce's lap and putting an arm around his neck. Her giant boobs were only a couple of inches aways from Boyce's face.

"Of course I would _love_ to speak to you in private, my dear..."


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost the sunset. The day of the long-awaited party.

The group was proceeding on foot along the country trail. Gregory proceeded in front of the five women, leading them to the right location. Except that four of those five women were actually monsters.

He lost his footing, falling to his knees. Nothing surprising about that: he had spent the last 24 hours in a feverish state, without being able to eat or sleep. He had become prey to a terror he never experienced before.

"Get up!" ordered the brunette, the one named Yuri. "If you fall one more time, I swear I will kill you on the spot!"

" _No, please!"_

He got up as fast as he could. The five womanly figures in front of him were of an unwordly beauty. They were all wearing evening-gowns of different colours. The long gloves, reaching above the elbows, offered a nice contrast with their naked shoulders.

"You're also begging too much. I can have you lead us even with a severed tongue, you know that, right?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he kept marching along the dusty trail.

 _Must not fall,_ he thought. _Must not talk._

And then, for the umpteenth time in those hours:

 _Boyce is dead. Oh God, dear God, Boyce got himself killed!_

But that wasn't exactly right, was it? Boyce was alive: Gregory knew this very well. The blonde girl named Solution made sure he knew. He also knew that she was staring at him right now, with hungry eyes.

The night before, Gregory and Boyce had led those women into a room, on the second floor of the inn. Solution had started undressing in front of Boyce, while he was being undressed by Lupusregina and Entoma: they literally tore his clothes apart. Not that Boyce minded that: to a poor bastard like him, who never fucked anyone that wasn't an ugly whore, that whole situation must have felt like heaven itself. On the top of that, he was tipsy from the wine.

 _He must have thought it was all a dream._

Then, Dorea had come through the door, like a ghost from the past. She had smiled at him: a merciless smile, that sent shivers up his spine.

"This can't be" he had mumbled " you should be dead..."

That's when Boyce had started screaming.

At first, Gregory was frozen on the spot, unable to process what his eyes were seeing.

Boyce hands had sunken in the blonde girl breasts. Now, he could see through her skin, as her flesh was made of transparent jelly. He could see Boyce fingers wriggle in agony under the surface.

" It _BURNS!_ Oh God, help me, Gregory, it _buuurns!"_

He had moved a step towards his friend.

He wasn't sure of what he would have done, once he reached him: he didn't even think about that. The only thing he knew was that Boyce was hurting, Boyce was screaming for help, and he would have helped him. Because Boyce was his long-time partner: Gregory liked the sorry motherfucker. Hell, he even _cared_ for him.

"Don't think so!" had said the dark-skinned one, Lupusregina. She had grabbed Gregory's left arm from behind and twisted it. His bones were instantly broken in several spots, like they were deadwood. She brought him down to his knees.

" _AAAAH WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?"_ Boyce yelled.

Solution had grabbed both sides of his head with bare hands. Where hands met Boyce's skin, smoke started to rise. The stench of burned flesh soon filled the room. Gregory found himself on the verge of vomiting.

Now he could see it.

A thin layer of transparent jelly was spreading from Solution's hands, crawling on Boyce's face and bald head as it were alive. Under that film, he had seen the skin being eroded, revealing the muscles underneath.

"GREGORY, PLEEEEASE! DO SOMETHING!"

"Stop it!" Gregory had yelled " For the love of God, stop it!"

He had turned to Dorea.

"This is your doing, right? Please, make them stop!"

But Dorea didn't say anything. She just kept staring intensely at Boyce, with a cold smile on her face, while he was being digested and slowly sucked into Solution's body.

To be fair, all of this happened in less than five minutes. But to Gregory, that scene lasted hours. Boyce kept screaming and begging for his help, until his whole head sank between Solution's breasts. And the smile the blondie had on her face...it was the distorted smile of a clay doll. She was experiencing pleasure in its most sadistic form. Gregory was going to have nightmares about that sight for the rest of his life.

After that, they had asked him a lot of questions and given him instructions. Lupusregina had even healed his arm, so that it would not give rise to suspicions when he met his comrades. Basically, they wanted to infiltrate the party as guests. There was little doubt to what they would have done, once inside the building. Crawling at their feet, crying like a baby, he had asked if he was going to be spared in the end.

"Well" Yuri had said "I'll give you this: if you carry out our orders without fail, we are not going to kill you right away. But if you are to live or to die in the end...this will be for Dorea to decide".

Dorea had not said anything, but the look in her eyes was worth more than a thousand words.

And if Gregory was going to die, he knew exaclty what kind of fate awaited him.

In the last 24 hours, Solution had not once taken her eyes off from him.

Whenever he met her gaze, she would tease him in some way.

She would either smile seductively, blow him kisses, quietly approach him from behind to press her breasts against his body.

"You taste good" she said less than a hour before, after gently biting the lobe of his right ear.

But the worst form of teasing, was showing him that his friend was still alive, dying a painful death inside of her. From time to time, she would let Boyce half-dissolved hand violently emerge from her chest. "Oh my, he's still so lively" she would chuckle, shoving it inside again. " I think he feels lonely" she said, while staring at Gregory " he needs company, don't you think?"

 _A monster. She's an absolute monster, without a single shred of human compassion._

He was frightened by each one of those strange women, but he was utterly terrified of Solution. He had the feeling that she would chase him to the end of the world. Because he was her _prey._

* * *

They finally came in sight of the house.

It was a two floors building on the very top of a hill, still a small silhouette against the dying sun. From the country trail they were on, a narrower path stretched out on the right for a couple of miles, finally reaching the Crimson Viper's hideout.

Two associates were standing guard at the intersection with the main path, sitting on a wooden bench. They stood up as Gregory and the maids approached them.

"Well, isn't that Gregory!" said one of them, a young man named Chuck. The older one, a man in his forties called Randal, let out a wolf whistle when he saw the maids.

"Damn it, Gregory, you did one hell of a job finding these fine lasses! They must be from out of town! Jacob will be pleased!"

Randal and Chuck looked at each other, with an enthusiastic grin. They would have spent the whole night out there in the cold, far from the party...but when morning finally came, they would have had their turn with those beauties...or rather, with what was left of them.

 _You fools,_ he thought.

"Wait, isn't she Dorea?" Chuck asked.

Dorea was wearing a blue evening dress, and she looked better than ever.

"I heard the boss killed her yesterday"

"She was saved by some charitable magic caster. Now she's here to make amend for her wrong doings" Gregory lied.

"Isn't she a prostitute, though? Jacob isn't going to be happy about this"

"Cut the crap, Chuck!" Randal uttered "Have you taken a good look at her? She's gorgeous! If Jacob has anything to say against her, I'll start thinking that he likes cocks instead!"

Then, doubt appeared on the man's face.

"Where's Boyce though? Weren't you supposed to deliver the women together?"

"H-he..."

Gregory hands were shaking. He hid them under the cloak.

 _Don't stutter, for Heaven's sake. If you stutter, they might just kill you on the spot..._

"H-he wasn't feeling well. But he should be coming. Actually, I think he's on his way right now"

" Don't worry" said Lupusregina "I'm sure your friend is closer than you think!"

The guards looked reassured.

"Well" Randal said " We need to search these girls for hidden weapons. After that, you may enter the villa".

Gregory felt like fainting.

 _I can't let them touch the girls...I couldn't handle seeing THAT again…_

"There's no need. I searched them myself. I can vouch for them"

"Well, then I guess…"

"Don't be silly, Gregory" Solution said, moving a few steps towards the guards "If these fine gentlemen want to search us, by all means, let them..."

Gregory felt torn apart. A part of him want to scream, to let his comrades know about the danger.

 _Run! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!_ He wanted to yell. After that, he would have started running too, running from those monster with every ounce of his strenght…

But there was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

 _Let her take them_ , he thought. _Let her take whoever she wants. Oh, merciful God...anyone, anyone but me!_

Solution approached Chuck. She put her arms around his waist, and started kissing him on the neck. The young man was too shocked to move. Even Randall couldn't utter a single word.

Her kisses moved upwards, from the neck to his earlobe. Then, she turned her head towards Yuri. Yuri nodded. It was a subtle movement, barely noticeable; and yet, it was a death sentence.

Solution covered Chuck's mouth with her gloved hand, while thrusting her tongue in his earhole. At the same time, Entoma spit something in Randal's direction.

Randal let a suffocated scream out, and raised his hands to his face.

His whole face was covered with a stick, greyish substance. Gregory didn't know what that was.

Randal couldn't see, couldn't scream. He couldn't breath. He clawed at the substance ferociously, but to no avail.

"W-what in the world is that?" Gregory asked.

"My spiderweb" Entoma explained "Not even a sword can cut it"

He was so disconcerted with Randal, that he almost forgot about Chuck.

The young man was trying to break free from Solution's grip. His eyes were almost popping out of the orbits. He was trying to scream, but the maid's hand was like an iron vise on his mouth.

"God, what is she doing?!"

"Can't you tell?" Lupusregina merrily said "She's melting his brain!"

A few seconds later, Solution let Chuck go. The poor bastard fell to the ground, lifeless.

Randal had not lost consciosness yet. He had fallen to his knees, but suddenly stood up and started running. He was trying to reach the house, roughly two miles from there. But he was blind, so he was running in the wrong direction.

Lupusregina laughed loudly.

"I can't believe it! What an idiot!"

" You're being unfair, sister" Solution said, while wiping off saliva from her mouth " humans don't have the same sense of smell you have"

"Anyway" Entoma said " I think he ran far enough"

She spit another spiderweb: this time, a long, greyish thread emerged from her lips, reaching the back of Randal's head. Then, she sucked the thread in.

The man was pulled backwards with unbelieveable force: his feet were lifted from the ground, as he flew into Entoma's arms.

Gregory couldn't see what happened next. Entoma's back was to him. He just heard a horrible sound. A crunchy, yet squishy noise, as if Randal skull and brain were being riduced to a pulp by dozens of razor teeths. Then, Randal headless body collapsed to the ground, splashing blood everywhere. Irregular shreds of skin were still hanging from his severed neck.

At that point, Gregory throw up.

 _She ate his head! She ate it, as it were a ripe fruit!_

"Now, let's get moving" Yuri ordered " No more fooling around. You" she said, looking at him " come with us, and don't try to flee. Unless you want to be killed on the spot".

The maids set out for the house on the top of the hill, leaving the corpses behind.

Dorea followed them without hesitation. She didn't even flinch watching those men die.

Gregory quietly got close to her, walking side by side with her.

"Hey" he whispered "hey, Dorea..."

She completely ignored him. She just kept looking forward.

"Dorea, please" he whispered, on the verge of tears " I beg of you...you won't let me die, will you? You'll have mercy on me. You saw what happened to Boyce. You saw how they kill their prey. I...I don't want to die like that…"

She turned to look at him, but she didn't utter one word. She just stared at him with contempt.

"Don't make me die like that...I'm begging you. I'm sorry! What I did to you...that's...that's horrible. Please, forgive me! Please...have mercy!"

It was an instant.

She spat in his face. He stared at her in disconcert, as a mouthful of phlegm and saliva slowly ran down his cheek.

"That should humble you on your way to hell" she said.

Solution, who had probably heard the whole conversation, turned her head and winked at him.

With not a single shred of hope left, seized by despair, Gregory could do nothing other than follow them towards the house.

The party was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Melvin, you idiot! You goddamn idiot!"

In the kitchen of the Crimson Viper's hideout, Melvin faced Basil with angry eyes.

Basil was much older than him: around fifty years old, he was already an experienced bandit. Melvin was just twenty years old: he could not talk back to Basil. But the crap he was constantly put through was too much to bare.

"You had one job! You just had to buy baked sweets at the closest town! Look at them now, you moron: they are all ruined!"

"It's not my fault!" Melvin uttered "The closest town is twenty miles from here! The road is bumpy! Of course the sweets would get ruined! We can't buy them in our town because people hate us and we fear poisoning! I tried to drive the cart as slow as possible, but the road was just too shitty!"

"Shut up! Let me think!"

Basil scratched his face, covered in bristly grey beard, as he thought of a solution.

"We'll just put the sweets that are still intact on top of the most ruined ones. If we are lucky, at some point they'll be too drunk to notice. Jacob doesn't care for baked sweets anyway. Trevor, on the other hand, is a true pig. He almost beat a new associate to death for a ruined cake, once"

Melvin felt a shiver of fear crawling up his spine.

"Will he beat me up badly?"

Basil gave him a weird look. Then, he sighed.

"Relax. I'll take the blame for it. Trevor won't hurt me. We have history"

Melvin's heart was leaping with gratitude. Basil was a strict bastard, but he was a real good fellow sometimes. He also taught Melvin a lot of useful stuff.

"You would do that?"

" Aye, but this is the last time. If you want to get some respect in this group, you'll have to start accepting responsabilities. Now, quick! The higher-ups are already in the main hall. They'll need someone who refills their cup"

"Yessir!"

* * *

The main hall had been set up for the party. At the center of the room, there was a large table with any kind of food; lined along the walls, comfortable couches on which the higher-ups were already sitting, with cups in their hands.

Melvin stood in a corner, holding a jug of wine.

He knew all of those guys by name. Jacob and his two bodyguards,Trevor and Simon; Dorian, a less muscular bald man, who was known for being pretty clever: Jacob held him in great esteem, and listened to anything he had to say. The other two, Angus and Gordon, were pretty much brutes.

Melvin daydreamed about sitting at those couches with them, talking about business like a big shot. He had always been poor: being a homeless orphan, he had been living on the streets, surviving as a thief. The Crimson Vipers taking over the town had been a godsend.

He enlisted without a second thought. He felt that, if he worked hard enough, he could make it to the top in a few years. For now, he was barely making a living, but one day he would have sat on one of those chouches, drinking good wine and eating good food...oh, let's not forget the women. Lots of beautiful women.

Melvin was still a virgin. He hadn't confessed this to anyone. Until now, he had not been making enough money: it would have been stupid to spend all of his savings on a prostitute. But he had finally been allowed into the party.

He heard that after the party, in the morning, there were always women left for lower-tier associates. Basil told him some of them were even too weak to fight back: Trevor and Simon were true beasts who enjoyed beating their victims. Honestly, Melvin found the idea of a woman too weak to fight back pretty arousing.

"I'm telling you" Dorian was saying, looking Jacob in the eyes " that this isn't smart. We need to think about the future"

" Aren't you worrying too much? We got the town under control. We have new people enlisting every day...mostly wanted criminals. Nobody can oppose us"

"You are forgetting about something very important" Dorian said "We are not the strongest guys in the area. The Landlord is. The Landlord has enough manpower to wipe us out in a single day"

"We have a deal with the Landlord"

" Yes...for now. But we are bleeding the town dry. It's a good thing, putting a leash on a dog. But a leash too tight will choke the dog to death"

" Your point being what?"

Melvin admired Dorian. He was the only one who dared stand up to Jacob. He was confident in what he had to say, and with good reasons.

" My point is, soon people won't be able to pay their fees. Our profit may very well drop to zero. At some point, we won't be able to pay the Landlord anymore. What do you think is going to happen, then? He only put us in charge because he thinks we will increase his income. What will he do, to the guys who impoverished his town? How will he react?"

Jacob didn't answer. He just clenched his jaw.

" If we keep this up, soon we'll have two hundred infantrymen knocking at our door"

Jacob knew Dorian was right. He just didn't want to admit it so openly in front of the others.

"So what do you suggest? Stop cashing in on fees?"

"Just let the people breath a little. This way, they'll also have more money to spend on prostitutes. Also...killing one of our best looking prostitutes because she earned too little was _not_ a smart move"

The tension in the air grew. Dorian had just called Jacob stupid in front of his men. He was pushing his luck.

Melvin knew they were talking about Dorea. She had been the sexiest woman he ever saw. He was not happy about her death. To be honest, he had a little crush on her. It's not like he ever talked to her...or that he even _wanted_ to talk to her...he just daydreamed about being rich enough to buy Dorea all for himself, and make love to her each night.

Jacob stared at Dorian with ferocity.

"Dorea didn't die because she didn't earn enough money" he growled "She died because she _hit_ me"

"I also heard she was raped multiple times"

"Of course! That's how a prostitute repays her owner for lack of profit!"

Dorian raised his hands, trying to calm his boss down.

"All that I'm saying, Jacob, is that killing off one of our best girls over a _bleeding nose_ may have been a rushed decision. Prostitutes are a source of profit, after all. We own them. We should treat our own property with care"

"A source of profit, uh?"

Jacob leaned toward Dorian, with a menacing glare in his eyes.

"All you talk about is profit. Profit this, profit that. But as smart as you are, you are forgetting about the fundamentals of the job".

He stood up, towering over his subordinates.

"Staying in this town has made you soft. You talk like a merchant now. But we are no merchants. We are bandits. To us, _fear_ is more important than money. Fear is what keeps us alive. The moment people stop fearing us, it's all over. Forget about the Landlord: the townsfolk itself will have our heads, if they perceive us as weaks. That's why Dorea had to die. That's why her death had to be a painful one"

Jacob took a sip of wine, trying to calm himself down.

"Now" he said "if you have a weak spot for prostitutes, it's fine. As long as you keep giving me good advices, you can even give all your money to orphans. But I can't afford to be weak. Because I'm the boss. I'm the one who has been keeping us alive, since the days we ambushed travelers to make a living. And you should never forget that "

Dorian nodded. He was smart enough to know when to keep his mouth closed.

In that moment, Basil entered the hall.

"Gregory is here with the women" he announced.

Jacob smiled. All of his fury seemed gone now.

"Well, my friends" he said " We'll speak about business tomorrow. For tonight, let's forget about troubles. For tonight, let's just enjoy ourself. Let's just _live_. For a man can never know when his life is going to end!"

* * *

"It's okay" Gregory said " They're going to let us in in a moment"

He hadn't been able to stop shaking for a while. He could only hope that Basil didn't notice how pale and distressed he looked in the waning twilight.

 _Soon, this place is going to become a slaughterhouse. And after that...what is going to happen to me?_

"Is this the place?" Lupusregina asked, clearly disappointed " How boring. Such a modest house. Maybe we dressed too elegantly for this?"

"Just because this place looks shabby, that doesn't mean we should look shabby too" replied Entoma "I even concealed my true appearance with a spell, for this"

"It's better this way" Solution said " The lower their expectations, the stronger the impression we'll leave on them"

"Dorea" Yuri called out " Is it possible, by any chance, that innocent people are going to be attending the party? Servants? Prostitutes?"

Dorea shook her head.

" As far as I know, only associates are allowed in. Most of them are already killers or thieves...and they are waiting for their chance to rape us, after the higher-ups grow tired of playing".

"Can you confirm this?" Yuri asked to Gregory.

Gregory nodded without hesitation: he was too scared to lie. He had lost any will to fight.

Yuri took a deep breath.

"Then it's settled. Nobody is leaving this house alive"

"Okay, but let's take it slow, Nee-chan" Lupusregina suggested "We came here to party, afterall! I don't want to jump in the action right away. Let us savor the moment, first!"

The front door opened.

The man named Basil was back.

"You may come in" he said.

"It's time" Yuri said. Then, she grabbed Gregory's arm. The man almost pissed his pants at the maid's touch.

"You are coming with us" she said " I want you to see what happens inside. I want you to _watch"_

" Yay!" Lupusregina yelled, jumping up and down with excitement "Let the party begin!"

One by one, they walked through the front door. Unable to oppose any resistance, Gregory let himself be led by Yuri into the depths of hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob almost choked on a piece of roasted lamb, when he saw the first girl coming in.

The main hall was pretty crowded: aside from the higher-ups, a dozen associates were already eating, drinking and laughing. But for a moment, silence fell over the room.

A red-haired, brown-skinned woman walked in with a determined stride. She was wearing a black evening gown.

"Were you waiting for uuus?" she asked in a coquettish voice.

Her hair was tied in two long braids reaching down to her chest. She raised a hand and started playing with one of them, with the clear purpose of drawing attention to her breasts.

One by one, all of girls entered the hall.

A stunning blondie wearing a flame-red dress looked around her with a smirk on her face.

"Oh my" she said " look at how many men!"

"They all look delicious" replied a woman of short stature behind her, wearing a bright green dress.

A brunette wearing glasses followed them, escorted by Gregory.

Jacob couldn't believe his eyes: he had never seen women so attractive in his entire life. Their beauty felt almost...unnatural, somehow.

The associates welcomed them with an ovation. People raised their cups, barely refraining from jumping with excitement.

"Well, looks like they've got good taste" the blondie said.

Then, she met Jacob's eyes.

It was like falling under a spell.

She walked directly towards him.

Jacob stood up from the couch.

There was something disturbing and yet arousing in her sapphire blue eyes. She was like an anaconda staring at her prey.

"Hi" she said "you must be the boss"

"You can tell?"

"Of course. I know a man of a finer breed when I see one. And I only settle for the best"

Jacob smiled nervously. He never met such a daring woman.

"Then I'm all yours, babe. I only settle for the best myself"

He put his arms around her waist, as she put hers around his neck. Then, she kissed him.

He tongue was like an alive snake inside is mouth. Damn, she even _tasted_ good. Like she was made of some exotic fruit.

Jacob was already feeling some discomfort in his crotch. The trousers he was wearing felt too tight.

 _Damn, what am I, a bloody virgin?_

But he couldn't help it.

Reluctantly, he moved away from her. He approached Gregory.

"You did one hell of a job, this time! I don't know where you found them...but you'll be rewarded for this"

Gregory was as pale as a sheet. His forehead was covered in sweat.

"T-thank you" he said, and laughed nervously.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked " You look awful".

Then, he frowned .

"Where's Boyce?"

But he never got his answer. He froze on the spot.

Dorea had just walked in the room.

The hall fell silent again.

It was like a ghost just showed up in front of them. But for a ghost, she looked pretty damn her blue evening dress on, she looked more alive than ever.

"You..."

Jacob had unknowingly taken a step back.

"You should be dead! I _killed_ you!"

She got closer to him. Then, she lowered her head in sign of respect. Every guy in the room was holding his breath.

" I'm here to beg your forgiveness, Jacob. My life was saved by a charitable magic caster. I thought of fleeing the city...but truth is, I have nowhere to go. My mother died giving birth to me. My father and my sister died because of their own foolishness. I have no skills, I can only be a prostitute. I took this chance to talk to you: these kind women lend me this dress for the occasion. Please, Jacob, take me back. The Crimson Viper is my only family now".

Jacob was still shocked by her sudden appearance, and her unexpected attitude confused him even more.

" A magic caster, uh… to have him find you in time...it was a miracle to say the least"

He hesitated.

He had always been good at reading people. Otherwise, he would have never survived as long as he did.

But right now, he was having trouble reading Dorea's intentions. She had dead, soulless eyes. One thing was for certain: she looked like her spirit was broken.

 _Good._

A crestfallen enemy could not fight back.

"Fine" he said "I'll take you back. You'll start working for me again. But I won't have a prostitute at my party"

Truth was, he didn't trust her enough to have her act freely around him. Not yet.

"Come on, Jacob" Trevor said, standing up from the couch " I don't mind her. I don't mind her _at all"_

He approached Dorea with a lustful grin, and grabbed her by her arm.

"Come, come sit with me, sweety" he said, dragging her to the couch.

Jacob was about to punch Trevor in the face. He didn't like his men acting on their own accord.

But he refrained from doing that.

 _Well, whatever. Chuck and Randal must have already searched her for hidden weapons. Knowing them, they must have "searched" all of these women thoroughly._

The blondie clinged to him, pressing her voluptous body against his left arm.

"What's with that gloomy face?" she asked " Cheer up! I thought this was a party"

 _She's right…_

He turned toward his men and raised his cup.

"Let the party being!"

* * *

Melvin had never felt happier in his entire life.

The party was in full swing.

Everybody was drinking and laughing, trying to get some attention from the girls. A guy had started playing bongos. The red-haired woman was standing up, with a crowd of men around her. She had put a cup filled with wine between her breasts, taking a sip from time to time.

Dorea was sitting next to Trevor, who had put a hand on her leg. Simon had done the same with the small woman.

The blondie had moved away from Jacob, and was now sitting on the table, with a few guys around her. She had also put a cup between her tits.

"What are you doing?" Jacob had asked, clearly upset. All he had been doing since the party began was kissing and groping her.

"Making friends" she said "Don't worry honey, I'm all yours. Save your enthusiasm for later. Good things come to boys who wait"

Now, she was chit-chatting with four or five lower-tier associates.

"Do you come from a big city?" one of them asked.

"Hell, you are just amaizing!" another one said "I've never seen a woman like you!"

"Ooh, aren't you the sweetest bunch!" she cheerfully said " I hope we can stay together and enjoy ourselves for the longest time!"

Then the red-haired one approached her.

"Solution, come!" she said " I want to dance!"

They both climbed up on the table and started dancing to the beat of the bongos.

Their breasts and their butts touched each other several times. They spilled some of the wine in their cups; this made both them and the men around them laugh. Guys started clapping their hands to the rythm, while they put on a show.

"Nee-san, come up here!" the red-haired said to the brunette wearing glasses "Dance with us! Let yourself go!"

"I'm not good at dancing" she replied.

She was standing up close to the table. Two men were harassing her. One of them had an arm around her shoulders, the other one was groping her butt. She looked stiff and uncomfortable in that situation.

 _Why the hell did she come here in the first place?_ Melvin thought to himself.

"You two, let her go"

Dorian got closer to the brunette. His two subordinates left without uttering a word.

Dorian held a cup in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

He handed out the cup to the brunette.

"Would you like something to drink, milady?" he politely asked.

"Yes, thank you very much" she answered, as he poured her wine.

Melvin could not take his eyes off the girls.

He knew very well that, in a few hours, he could have them for himself. Of course, he was pretty excited about Dorea being there... but those foreign women looked even hotter. The blonde one was incredible, and he even caught the small one staring right at him, as she sat next to Simon. Her stare was kind of unnerving, as she never blinked, but Melvin found it arousing at the same time.

 _I'll have all of them,_ he thought, with a evil grin on his face. _If they refuse, I'll just force them. I'll beat them up until they can't move._

Strangely enough, he almost hoped they'd oppose resistance. He daydreamed about forcing them into submission.

Basil suddenly called him back from his fantasies.

"Stop staring at them" he said " or you'll start drooling over the floor. There's still work to be done: food must keep coming. Come help me in the kitchen".

Melvin reluctantly followed him.

They found Gregory in the kitchen.

He was sitting alone, staring at the wall with a pale face.

"Damn, Gregory, are you feeling well?" Basil asked "You should have a drink"

"Y-yes" Gregory mumbled "Thanks. Boyce was not feeling well, so...I guess I caught a cold from him, or something…"

Melvin didn't know Gregory very well. To be honest, he didn't like him much. But he did good to bring those women to the party.

"You and Boyce did a good job" he said.

Gregory looked at him. Their eyes met.

 _The fuck…_

Gregory eyes were bloodshot and blurry. He looked feverish, or drunk.

"You are too young for this..." he whispered.

"The hell you are talking about?!" Melvin growled " I'm old enough for this!"

 _Is he trying to piss me off?_

Suddenly, Gregory stood up. He grabbed Melvin by his clothes.

"You must go!" he yelled "Go away from this place! Go _now_!"

Melvin pushed Gregory away with all of his strenght. The man landed on his ass, with a loud thud. He remained on the floor, looking at Melvin with surprise.

"Stay away from me, you fucking weirdo!"

Basil was absolutely baffled.

"Damn it, Gregory, what the hell got into you?"

"Leave this asshole be" Melvin said " I don't care if he has a fever, or if he's just out of his mind. If he speaks to me again, I'll kick his teeth in".

* * *

Two ours later, the party had slowed down.

Most of the Crimson Viper associates were already sleeping on the floor, completely drunk.

Lupusregina was sitting between Angus and Gordon; apparently, she didn't mind having their hands on her legs at all. Solution, who had been making out with Jacob for a while, stood up from the couch.

"Let's go to another room, honey" she suggested.

Jacob smiled.

"Very well. I think it's time for some private time"

"I agree" Trevor said, shamelessy groping Dorea's breast.

"I'll take her, if everybody is okay with that" Simon said, clinging to Entoma.

"I think I need to talk in private with these two" Lupusregina cheerfully said, putting her arms around Angus and Gordon's necks.

"Two at once? Lucky" commented Solution.

"Hey" Jacob said "I'm worth three of these assholes"

Solution chuckled.

"You can't take that back now, you know" she informed him "Now, I'll demand more from you than I would from any other man"

Dorian had been talking with Yuri all evening.

"Do you mind if we move to a different room?" he politely asked her.

"I would be delighted to" Yuri said.

* * *

Dorian, Trevor and Simon entered their bedrooms at the first floor.

Jacob, Angus and Gordon went upstairs.

"Be as loud as possible" Lupusregina told Solution, before dragging her preys in the bedroom "I want to hear _everything_ "

"Same goes to you" she replied.

Jacob let Solution in, then he closed the door behind him.

The two of them were alone now, in the dark.

Instead of jumping at her, Jacob started to calmly light a candlestick on a desk.

"You don't like it dark?" she asked him.

"With a beauty like you, it would be a waste" he explained "I don't want to miss any single detail of what happens tonight. That's why I have that mirror facing the bed"

Solution smiled.

"That's exaclty my feeling" she said "I promise you, I'll make sure you see everything that I do to you"

* * *

Dorea was pushed violently inside of the room. She lost her footing and fell to her knees.

Trevor chuckled, and started closing the heavy wooden door behind him.

"That's a pretty thick door" Dorea noticed.

"Yes it is. All the of the bedrooms in this house are like that. Wanna know why?"

Trevor's grin grew wider.

"It's so that women like you cannot escape, once the game started"

He turned the key in the lock. Then, he slowly took a few steps toward her.

"You made a very stupid mistake, coming back to us..."

* * *

Dorian led Yuri into the bedroom.

She patiently waited as he lighted some candles on the desk.

He was completely intrigued by that woman. She was not only beautiful, but also clever and well-educated.

 _Am I actually falling for her? Have I lost my mind?_

"Hard to find a woman like you in place like this" he said.

"I already told you, I'm in need of money. You are going to give us money at the end of this, right?"

"Yes"

 _Of course. Lots of money...for those who survive._

That thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"What's wrong?" she asked "Something seems to be troubling you"

"It's just..."

Dorian hesitated, gazing at his feet. Then, he looked her straight in the eye.

"I think you should leave"

"...I beg your pardon?"

Dorian took a deep breath.

"You should leave. _Now._ You'll be raped, all of you. When morning comes, every single guy in this place will have their way with you. They'll probably beat you up just for the fun of it, and I won't be able to stop them. Because that's how Jacob handles these things".

Dorian got closer, and took her hand.

"It's too late for your friends. But it's not too late for you. Please...go. I'd hate to see you raped by _them_ "

Oddly enough, she didn't show any surprise. She just stared at him with a sad look on her face.

"And you?" she asked " Did you rape a lot of women too?"

He hesitated.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I do"

"Yes"

He couldn't bear to look at her.

"When I was younger, I was in the same bandit group as Jacob. We assaulted wagons to survive. We kidnapped rich travelers and asked their families for a ransom. But first, we raped all of the women. And I...I did what I had to. I had to behave like everyone else, you see. A bandit that doesn't earn his companions respect is a dead bandit"

"Have you ever thought about living your life any other way?"

"Of course I did. I joined my first group when I was just a kid: I was starving. Now, I have enough money and skills to start a new life. But...I can't. I guess I can't live in any other way. Also, I can't leave Jacob by himself. He was my first friend, you see. Without me, that idiot is going to get himself killed!"

He sighed.

"One day or the other, we'll get us killed anyway. I just hope to be by his side, when that happens".

Yuri remained quiet for a few seconds. Then, she asked:

"If you were to die tonight...what would your last wish be?"

He smiled. It was a sad smile.

"If I were to choose...I'd say kissing your lips"

"…I'll grant your wish then"

He leaned toward her, and kissed her gently.

Then, he felt her punching him in the stomach. It was an incredibly violent blow, that took his breath away.

 _What…_

He looked down, and his eyes opened wide.

Yuri's arm, now covered in a spiked gauntlet, had pierced his belly. She promptly pulled it back: blood and guts bursted out from the wound.

Dorian's intestines fell on the floor with a squishy sound.

He tried to scream, but the only thing that came out of this mouth was more blood.

 _How...why…_

Yuri stared coldly at him.

"Don't worry" she said "I will end you quickly. You are most fortunate: my sisters are not as merciful as I am".

Dorian opened his mouth to beg for his life, but it was too late: Yuri fist was already landing on his face.

He never heard the sound of his own brain splattering on the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

The bedroom was shrouded in dim light. A single candle was burning on the nighstand.

Simon had been waiting for this all evening.

He was sitting on the bed, with an arm around Entoma's waist. He tightened up his embrace, with the clear intent of inflicting pain on her.

"Now behave, miss" he said "If you do as I say, maybe I won't hurt you that much"

She was a weird girl. She didn't talk much, and she stared at people with disquieting eyes.

But he didn't care about this kind of things. He liked small women the best: he loved the feeling of being in control. He wanted to feel like he could crush their bones...no, let's be honest here: he wanted to actually crush their bones.

Entoma put her arms around his shoulders.

 _Good. She knows who's boss._

He leaned forward to kiss her, while reaching a hand to her hair. And he stopped.

 _The fuck…_

The hair he wanted to grab was a mass of hard, cold wires. It felt gross to the touch, like a cluster of rolled centipedes.

"I'm sorry" she said " but this is not my true appearance. I used a spell to conceal my form. But now, as a reward for your interest in me, I shall show all of myself to you"

Beneath the long gloves, her arms seemed to expand. The green fabric was torn apart, releaving thick, hairy spider legs.

Simon couldn't even scream. He tried to, but a horrified moan was all that came out his mouth.

Entoma opened her own mouth.

In a single instant, a swarm of flying insects engulfed him.

As they crawled under his clothes, stinging him on every inch of his body like a thousand white-hot needles, Simon finally found his voice again.

* * *

Trevor was stripping.

He pulled down his underwear and kicked it away. Then, naked as a worm, he towered over Dorea with a grin on his face.

He already punched her in the stomach, with enough strenght to take all of her breath away. Then, he had slapped her so hard she fell on the floor. Now, the funny part was about to begin.

"I'm so sorry, but this is going to hurt, bitch" he said, cracking his knuckles.

Then, he heard Simon screaming in the next room.

"What in the world..."

Trevor, who had hurted and tortured countless people in his life, had never heard anything like that; Simon kept screaming at the top of his lungs: it was like hearing a man burning alive.

Then, he saw Dorea smiling, as she calmly started to stand up. At that moment, Trevor knew something was very wrong.

"You..."

He didn't hesitate any longer. He unlocked the door and rushed to Simon's bedroom.

What he saw didn't make any sense to him.

The girl ( what was her name again? ) was standing still a few feet away from Simon, in the corner of the room; in that dim light, Trevor could only see her silhouette.

Simon was frantically stripping. He was literally clawing at his clothes and tearing them apart.

"HELP!" he yelled "HELP ME! THEY'RE UNDER MY SKIN!"

Trevor was too confused to even move. Then, he saw it.

Countless little lumps of flesh, roughly a inch wide, were throbbing and moving on Simon's body: he had some on his chest, belly and arms...even on his face.

"Too late" the girl in the shadows said "They already laid eggs. They're about to hatch"

One by one, the lump of flesh exploded. Black, hairy flying insects came out.

" _Aaah heeeeelp!"_ he yelled, clawing at his own face, while large flies emerged from it, making their way through his fingers.

Trevor didn't even think about helping Simon: this was not the time to be helping anyone.

As the flying insects filled the air, he turned his back to run. And his blood froze.

Dorea was in the corridor, and she was closing the door. He just caught a glimpse of her smile, and of the rusty key in her hand. He threw himself at her, but it was too late.

The heavy wooden door closed, and he heard the lock snap.

Trevor started punching and kicking it, hurting his naked feet, but the door didn't even budge.

Afterall, it was built with the purpose of keeping people from escaping. But now, the person trying to flee was not a scared woman. It was _him._

"Open up!" he yelled "Open up, you _bitch_!"

There was a small window in door, closed by a wooden shutter, placed around the height of a man's face. She opened it up. The opening was so narrow he could only see her eyes.

"Dorea, _please!_ " he begged, with the buzzing of flies in his ears " Let me out! I'll give you money, I'll give you anything you want, but for the love of God, just let me out!"

Her dark eyes were glowing with satisfaction.

"I'm so sorry" she said "but this is going to hurt, bitch"

The flies engulfed him.

It truly felt like burning alive. They were stinging him on any inch of his naked body, without even sparing his most private parts. He tried not to scream, as he feared them entering his mouth, but he couldn't help it in the slightest. Before he knew it, insects were already laying eggs in his tongue.

 _Help!_ He thought. _Jacob...Dorian...anyone! Please help!_

But he couldn't even utter a sound, as insects were now crawiling down his throat.

When he felt them entering even his nostrils and earholes, he finally gave in to despair.

* * *

Jacob couldn't help it anymore.

He started undressing Solution, tearing the red dress apart with his teeth. In a few seconds, he stripped her completely naked.

He took a moment to look at her. He never saw a woman so alluring in his entire life. Then, he violently pushed her on the bed.

"Oh my" she commented " you like it rough"

He contempled her huge, perfect breasts. She gently touched them, pushing her together, inviting him to fondle her.

"Jump" she said " It's going to be a soft landing".

Jacob couldn't control himself any longer. He jumped onto her, pressing his face on her boobs.

It felt like silk on his skin.

Soft…so soft...it felt like sinking…

* * *

Melvin had passed out in the kitchen.

He laid on the floor, still holding a jug of wine in his arms. Suddenly, he woke up: someone screaming was in the hall.

 _What the hell,_ he thought, with mind still clouded, _why must they be so loud…_

He opened up his eyes. The first thing he saw was Gregory.

He was crouched in the corner of the kitchen. He was trembling, and had his ears covered, like a scared child.

 _What the fuck…_

A guy named Syd, just a little older than him, suddenly rushed into the room. He was holding a dagger in his hand.

"Fuck!" he yelled " She's killing our men!"

It took Melvin a few seconds to react.

 _Killing...an enemy attack..._

He stood up. Someone left his sword on the kitchen table: he took it and unsheated it.

"Who's attacking us?!"

"It's her!" Syd yelled "It's that brunette bitch that Dorian was supposed to fuck! She's killing us bare-handed!"

"You must be shitting me..."

An other scream of pain echoed in the corridor.

Melvin and Syd left the kitchen, rushing to battle.

She was there.

The woman called Yuri had her back to the front door, blocking any escape route. Her long, elegant gloves had been replaced with spiked gauntlets. The metal spikes were dripping with blood and brain matter.

Five or six men, including Basil, were confronting her with swords in their hands. They were most likely completely drunk, but fear had shaken them awake.

One of them threw himself at her. She just casually punched him in the side of the head.

Blood erupted from the severed neck, as the head hit the wall with a squashy sound.

"Idiots!" Basil yelled "She's far too strong and quick! We must attack her all at once, or we're all going to die!"

She just stood still with a stern expression on her face, waiting for them.

"Now!"

It was an istant. Swords were shattered, and heads exploded under the sheer force of her punches.

Basil fell to the ground: from his disrupted cranium, brain matter scattered all over the floor.

Syd was closer to Yuri than Melvin. When she gazed at him with cold, merciless eyes, he started trembling. He let go of his dagger, and raised his hands.

"I give up!" he said.

Yuri didn't seem to hear him at all. She started walking towards him, shrouded in a menacing aura. Watching the scene, Melvin thought he had never seen someone more frightnening than her.

" Please!" Syd begged " Don't kill me, I'm just a newbie! I haven't done anything!"

Then, he turned his back to flee.

She moved incredibly fast. She jumped, landing a blow to his head from above, with both hands.

As Syd's head was being flattened, one of his eyeballs flew only a few inches aways from Melvin's face.

Melvin and Yuri's eyes met.

Giving in to a terror he never felt before, he let go of his sword and ran away across the dark corridor, seeking help upstairs.

* * *

" _What the fuck did you do to us!?"_

" _Oh God, how are we even still alive?!"_

Lupusregina, completely naked, looked at the two crying men facing each other.

Entrails were ripped out from their bellies and tighly wrapped around they bodies, immobilizing them as some twisted sort of bondage. Angus and Gordon faces were just a couple inches apart from one another.

"Simple. I used a healing spell to connect your intestines and your bloodvessels after tearing them apart. Now you are a single living being. You were so happy to share even private moments, so I helped you become even more... _intimate_ "

"Oh God, why!" cried out Angus.

"Coome oon" she teased them "Don't be so sad. I know: this will cheer you up! How about some smooching? You were so horny just a minute ago..."

She grabbed both of their heads and pressed them together.

"Come on, don't be shy. Smooch, smooch" she mocked them.

Angus and Gordon faces were pressed against each other.

"Gross!" said one of them. The other one barfed, splashing vomit on his companion.

Then, the pressure increased.

They could hear the sound of their own skulls cracking: it was even louder than their screams…

* * *

Melvin opened the door with a kick.

He didn't care about interrupting the higher-ups having sex. All he was concerned about right now was his own survival.

What he saw left him speechless.

The red-haired woman was pressing Angus and Gordon heads together. They were standing up, wrapped in bloody entrails. Then, their skulls exploded.

A spurt of blood and brain matter splattered on the woman, covering her from her face to her huge, naked tits. The beheaded bodies fell to the floor with a heavy sound.

The woman looked at him, surprised.

"Oh, were you looking for some fun too? You should have come sooner: I'm sure they would have enjoyed a three-way. But I'm confident we can still have fun even if it's just the two of us..."

Melvin legs moved on their own.

He started running across the second floor corridor, with the sound of his own heartbeat throbbing in his ears. He had no strenght left to think: he was just relying on instinct.

 _Jacob,_ he thought, _he'll know what to do._

He reached Jacob's door.

It was locked from the inside, so he started punching it.

"Let me in! Jacob, let me in!"

Suddenly, the door opened up.

Jacob almost sent him flying on his way out. He grabbed Melvin shoulders, their faces so close they could have kissed. And a wailing sound forced its way through Melvin's lips. Jacob didn't have a face anymore.

His nose fell off; his face's musculature was exposed. He had no eyelids left. One of his eyes, slipped from the orbit, was now hanging on his cheek.

" _LET ME OOOUT!"_ he yelled.

Then, something pulled Jacob back.

Tentacles made up of a gelatinous substance were wrapping around his torso. The tentacles were actually Solution's arms.

"Oh my" chuckled the beautiful naked woman, as she dragged Jacob towards her " How rude! You can't make a woman wet and then just leave like that!"

Then, she noticed Melvin's presence.

"Want to have some fun, boy?" she asked, winking at him "We have room for one more"

Scared out of his wits, Melvin ran away with all of his strenght.

* * *

 _The backdoor!_ Melvin thought. _There's a backdoor on the first floor!_

What an idiot, to forget about something like that. He should have fled when he had the chance.

He reached the stairs, hoping to not be too late. He bumped into a group of three people running in the opposite direction.

"Fuck!" yelled one of them "Get out of the way! That bitch with gauntles is _murdering_ us!"

"There are monsters upstairs too, you idiot!" Melvin said " We must reach for the back door!"

" Impossible! The backdoor and windows are sealed with some weird, sticky stuff! Swords can't cut it!"

"No way..."

Melvin was giving into a panic attack. Even breathing was getting harder.

"This is all that's left of us?"

"There still a few of us downstairs, but they're trapped! The brunette bitch is probably killing them as we speak!"

"Let's give her what she wants, then!"

"She wants us _dead_ , dead, you hear me?!"

In that moment, something came down from the ceiling.

A thing resembling a greyish rope sticked to a man's back.

"Hey" the man said "what is th-..."

He was lifted from the ground, at an amaizing speed. He disappeared into the darkness above them. A horrible crunching sound followed; then, his corpses fell on the floor. His head was missing. On his neck, he had the marks of countless razor-sharp teeths.

"The fuck..."

A second thread came down, catching another man and pulling him up in the blink of an eye.

"Fuck!"

Melvin and the other associate ran downstairs.

They were running across the corridor, when a pair of dark-skinned hands emerged from one of the bedrooms. They grabbed Melvin's companion's head and pulled him in. The bedroom door closed, and suffocated screams came from inside.

 _The red-haired bitch!_ Melvin thought. _Now way, she was upstairs just a minute ago! They're playing hide and seek with us!_

He kept running, with tears streaming down his face. But he had nowhere to run.

Then, he saw her again.

The brunette was still guarding the front door, preventing anyone from escaping that hellish place. Six or seven mangled bodies were at her feet. Fighting his urge to run away from her, Melvin approached her and fell to his knees.

"Please!" he pleaded, hugging her legs "Please, let me out! I joined the Crimson Viper less than a year ago! I'm just a rookie...I had nothing to do with them! I'll do anything... _have mercy!_ "

She grabbed him by his clothes and forced him to stand up. She looked at him with nothing but contempt.

"Why would I show mercy to a rapist like you?"

 _Rapist?!_

"I...I never raped anyone! I'm a virgin! Please, believe me!"

"I believe you, as a man of your league could never dream to deceive me. Does that mean you were not planning on having your turn with us after the party? Or that you never killed an innocent man?"

Melvin was speechless. He never thought of that as _rape_. Weren't those women supposed to be their plaything in the first place?

Of course, he had also killed a few men who refused to pay their fees to Jacob. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been admitted into the Crimson Viper in the first place.

" I- I..."

"I told you, you can't lie to me".

He was trapped. There was nothing he could tell her to justify himself.

"Oh God! I admit it, I admit it! Please...I'll change. I'll make amends for my crimes, somehow...give me a chance! If you have any heart, just this once...please let me go!"

She smiled. There was no compassion in that smile.

"What's the hurry? You were dying to have a woman...and there's one willing to have you right behind you!"

He didn't even have the time to turn his head and look.

Yuri pushed him so violently, he literally flew away from her. Then, someone catched him from behind, putting her arms around his torso.

Melvin eyes opened wide.

Those were no arms at all: they were the huge, hairy legs of human-sized spider.

He cried out in fear as he was dragged away in the dark corridor, over the walls and then on the ceiling. The spider legs started stripping off his clothes: they fell on the floor, ten feets below. Then, his body spinned in the air over and over again, as a thick thread, made of a cold and sticky substance, wrapped around his whole body.

Melvin finally stopped spinning: the first thing he saw was Entoma's face, just a couple of inches from him.

"Is this enough intimate for you?" she asked "Up here, no-one will disturb us".

"W-what do you want to do to me?"

Her face was completely emotionless.

"I don't judge you for having mating urges. I have them too, from time to time. So, since our feeling is mutual, I believe this is a rare chance to satisfy our needs".

"W-what...no way..."

"Unfortunately, my mating ritual always leads to the death of my partner. But don't worry, it's not like you'll die immediately. While I lay eggs in your abdomed, I'll slowly suck your brain out. I need that kind of nourisment to lay eggs, you see. They will start to hatch before I finish sucking you dry, so my offsprings may feed on your flesh while it's still warm. Basically, I'll keep you alive as long as possible. It should be fine, as you also wished for mating"

Melvin couldn't even talk anymore: the horror of what was in store for him had pushed him on the verge of madness.

 _This can't be...this must be a nightmare...please, Basil...someone...wake me up…_

"I must warn you though" she added " the neurotoxin I'll inject into your brain will both paralyze you and enhance your perception of pain...so this may be a little rough..."

At that point, her face split in two and opened, as it were a mask. The horrendous creature underneath stared at him with multiple eyes.

" _Now"_ she said in a harsh, screechy voice _"give me a kiss, honey..."_

Melvin opened his mouth to scream, and that's when Entoma's proboscis went in, piercing the back of his throat and reaching his brainstem.

Then, the mating ritual started.

* * *

"So" Solution said " You talked about not wanting to miss _anything._ So, why don't you look in that mirror now?"

Jacob didn't want to. But he looked anyway. And his lament echoed in the room.

His torso was sticking out from Soultion's belly. His face was around the height of her breasts. The lower part of his body had sunk into her, as if swallowed by quicksand. Both of his arms had been completely dissolved all the way up to his elbow. His wound were not bleeding though: the flesh had been burned and melted by the strong acid.

His face was a mess: not only had he lost one eye, but his nose and ears had also been dissolved.

A few minutes ago, when he pressed his face against her breasts, he felt it suddenly going numb. Then, pain started. It was like being pierced by thousands of white-hot needles. When he raised his head and looked in the mirror, he had started screaming.

Now, he was in pain from the waist down; but it was a subtle pain that he was getting used to.

"I'm using a very weak acid right now" she explained "I'm also sparing your private parts. We'll have plenty of time for that...a part of me will go down your throat and provide you with air I stored inside of me...don't worry, darling, we'll have fun for _days_..."

Jacob was already on the brink of losing his mind.

He had always been a proud man. If the Jacob everybody knew and feared had seen himself looking like that, he would have wished for death. But Jacob was not the man he was just a hour ago: his pride had been stripped away. He would have done anything, _anything,_ to avoid being devoured by that monster. He wanted to live, even if it meant living as cripple for the rest of his days.

"Please" he begged for the umpteenth time "Just tell me what you want! Money, power, I have it all! If you just want to eat humans, we can make a deal! I can send people to you...just eat the whole town, I don't give a damn!"

She didn't even answer. She just stared at him with her huge, distorted smile.

 _She isn't even giving me the satisfaction of acting like she heard me. She's an absolute sadist…_

Jacob heard footsteps behind him. A shred of hope made its way through his despair.

"Someone!" he yelled " Please, whoever it is...please, heeelp!"

The footsteps got closer, and he turned his head to look. His heart sank into despair again.

It was Dorea.

"You..."

"So, are you having your fun now, Jacob? Are you enjoying yourself, you bastard?"

"We have just started" Solution cheerfully said "This is just foreplay, after all!"

Dorea's mouth curved downwards in repugnance, but her eyes were burning with rage.

Maybe she planned on acting ice-cold, but her hatred was just too strong.

"Dorea..."

Jacob started crying. He could not produce tears anymore, but he couldn't help sobbing.

"Dorea...I can't hurt anyone anymore...I'll live my life as a crippled beggar...and I'll probably end up starving to death. Please Dorea...just get me out of here...now I know...I finally understand, what it means to be helpless..."

Dorea laughed. It wasn't a mean laugh, though: she was just venting her frustration. Tears came streaming down her face.

"Jacob...I'll rather die myself than save you now".

She got close to his exposed earholes.

"The day you killed my sister...you were forcing us to _do things._ Kiss each other... _touch_ each other, in the wrongest way...you sick, sick bastard"

Jacob couldn't bear to look at her. If he still had eyelids, he would have closed his eyes.

"When she couldn't take it anymore...when she insulted you and pushed you away...you slit her throat"

"If he's into this kind of stuff, why not provide him with a farewell gift?" Solution suggested " Don't worry, Dorea: I'm not going to hurt you. That would displease my sister Yuri"

Dorea seemed to think about it for a moment. Then, she brought her face close to Solution.

At the same time, she grabbed the back of Jacob's head.

"This is what you like, right?" she said "Then, watch carefully as you descend to hell"

Dorea and Solution kissed.

At the same time, Dorea started pressing Jacob's face against Solution's bosom.

" _No!"_ he begged, as he tried to oppose resistance with his neck muscles _"Please, anything but that!"_

But there was nothing he could do about it. As Dorea kept making out with the Slime, he was slowly pushed under the surface of Solution's skin, sinking into the depths of her bottomless body.

* * *

Aside from Gregory, there were still six survivors in the house. They tried their best to break down the backdoor, using a heavy axe against the spider-web, to no avail. They tried the same against the windows: but all of the first floor windows were similarly sealed. They lacked the courage to venture upstairs, since most of the screams they heard were now coming from the second floor. So, they just curled up in fear, in the dim light of the corridor, hoping that the monsters would eventually go away.

But the monsters would never go away.

One of them had come looking for them.

"Please!" one of them uttered, pressing his forehead against the floor in submission, begging at Yuri's feet " Killing us is pointless! For the love of God, let us live!"

Yuri took a few seconds to weigh up the matter.

"I'll give you a choice" she said " You will all gather in a single room, and let yourself be locked inside...or die right here, by my hand"

The Crimson Vipers finally saw a glimpse of hope. Some of them cried of relief.

Thanking her profusely, they were led into one of the bedrooms with a sealed window.

"You fools" Yuri said, when they all entered the room "You woud have done better to choose a merciful death by my hand"

"W-what do you mean?" asked one of them.

Yuri gave them a cold smile.

"You wanted a woman, right?" she said, before trapping them inside " You'll have a woman. Afterall, the party isn't over yet"


	7. Chapter 7

Gregory was curled up in the corner of the kitchen.

For most of the time, he had his ears covered...but that didn't stop the screams.

 _How did it come to this? How did I end up here?_

Basil had tried to fight: Gregory heard him shouting orders, instilling courage into his companions. Now he was dead.

 _Of course. There's no fighting against these monsters._

No fighting...and no begging either. He heard Melvin plead for his life just a few minutes before: then, he heard him cry out in horror. He had no idea of what happened to him, but most certainly nothing pleasant.

 _They'll kill us no matter what. Is this our punishment? Did we really deserve this?_

Since the massacre started, he had only seen one of those monsters: the insect-girl had walked into the kitchen and spat her spiderweb at the window, thus sealing it. She didn't even look at him. But Gregory was not deluding himself: his turn was coming.

Dorea was his only hope. He thought of groveling at her feet, but that was probably not going to work either. She would _never_ forgive him.

 _God,_ he thought, on the verge of tears, _why did I have to do that to her? Couldn't I be satisfied with leaving her to die?_

He knew why, though. He did that to her because she treated him like scum.

Gregory always liked Dorea. He may just be a worthless bandit...but wasn't she a worthless prostitute anyway? So, why act all hight and mighty? He even offered to _help_ her, the night she almost got killed. He would have _paid_ her for one hour together. If she hadn't rejected him at that time, nothing of this would have happened.

Yuri walked by the entrance of the kitchen. She just gave him a quick look: it felt like she was looking at a cockroach.

 _She's looking for survivors,_ he realized. He knew there were still a few Crimson Vipers alive in the house: he heard them trying to break through the backdoor, to no avail.

 _Is she leaving the front door unguarded?_

Nothing surprising about that: she probably thought he was too scared to even move.

And, up to that moment, she had been absolutely right about it. But now, Gregory suddenly felt an uncontrollable, overwhelming will to live.

 _If I stay here, I'll be killed anyway!_

Yuri was going after someone else: he had to move while she was busy killing other people.

Slowly, he got up from the floor. All of his body was shaking.

 _I have to make a run for it. I have to!_

Then, a terrible thought occurred to him.

 _It's a trap._

What an idiot he was! Those monsters were cunning. They wanted him to misbehave, just so they could punish him even more! Also, were they not magic casters? They surely cast some kind of spell on the front door...a seal, or an alarm system…

 _Even if it's a trap...even if the front door is no good...I have to get out from here! If I just stay here, waiting for them, I'll lose my mind!_

They would probably allow him to move, as long as he remained inside of the house.

The first floor was most surely escape-proof: he would go to second floor instead.

It took him all of his courage to get out of the kitchen.

The corridor was pretty dark.

He noticed the mangled bodies near the entrance, and promptly averted his gaze.

Then, he noticed something horrendous: on the ceiling, a few feet away from him, there was the huge silhouette of a human-sized spider. It was clinging to the body of a man wrapped in spiderweb: its abdomen was moving rhythmically back and forth.

Gregory didn't know what it was doing, and didn't want to know: he just ran away across the corridor.

While running, he happened to be looking to his right: Simon's room door was open.

Two human skeletons were inside. Their bones were still wet with fresh blood. Big black insects were scurrying all over them.

He reached the stairs, and tripped over something. He barely managed to not lose his footing. As he looked down, his eyes opened wide: he had stumbled upon a headless corpse. Gregory couldn't help it: he threw up. Then, he kept going.

On the second floor, he heard a suffocated moaning right beside him. He looked on his left.

Another man was completely wrapped in spiderweb, glued to the wall upside-down. It looked like he was in pain.

Gregory thought about just ignoring him: this was not the time to be helping others.

He moved a step away from the body...then, he stopped.

 _The hell, what's wrong with me…_

He started tearing up the spiderweb covering the man's face with bare hands. The insect-girl said that not even a sword could cut it, but those threads were very thin, probably of lesser quality.

Gregory unveiled the man's face: it was Esmond, a guy he barely knew.

"Hey, are you all right?" Gregory asked "I'll try to get you down"

Esmond opened his mouth: as he screamed, a swarm of black insects came flying out of his throat. Gregory let out a howl of horror: he frantically backed away, then started running again. There was nothing he could do for Esmond: his insides were already being devoured by insects.

He heard a voice from a room on his left. He froze.

""If he's into this kind of stuff, why not provide him with a farewell gift?"

It was Solution's voice. All of his body started shaking. Terror made it hard even to breath.

 _If she finds me now,_ he thought, _if she finds me in this darkness, she is just going to swallow me on the spot! There's no way she'll wait for Dorea to pass judgment on me!_

Then, he also heard Dorea's voice:

"This is what you like, right? Then, watch carefully as you descend to hell"

After that, he heard a man pleading for his life. Was it Jacob? He never heard the boss so scared before.

 _I must act now, while that monster is busy eating someone else!_

There was a bedroom on his right. He walked into it. And he almost threw up again.

Two beheaded men were lying on the floor. Their bodies had been tied together with their own entrails. But his horror was immediately replaced by joy: the window had not been sealed with spiderweb yet.

He rushed to it and opened it up. The cold night air filled his lungs, and all of his body tingled with relief.

The ground was thirteen feet below, though. He thought about just jumping, like a man trying to flee a building on fire, but that was a bad idea.

 _If I break my legs, it's all over._

He climbed over the window sill; he sat on it, with legs hanging out in the air.

It was only thirteen feet, but they felt like twenty. His heart was beating too fast, now.

He slowly turned around a lowered himself down, clinging to the window sill with all of his strenght.

He was now hanging from the window.

His fingers supported all of his bodyweight: he couldn't resist long. He knew he had to let go: but he was afraid. There were still at least six feet to the ground, but they felt like double that. Gregory's fingers were in pain. He felt like crying.

 _Why did I end up in such a place?,_ he thought. _Where did I go wrong…_

The wind howled in his ears.

 _God, if you save me from this hell, I'll never touch a woman again._

Then he thought of Solution's ice-cold saphire eyes, and of Boyce's skinned hand emerging from her chest…

He immediately let go.

The impact with the ground forced a moan out of him.

He lay down for a few seconds; then, he tried to get up.

He had hurt his ankle: it was probably just a sprain, though. The ankle would have swollen up in a few minutes.

 _Whatever. I need to reach the horses._

He had to go around the back of the house, where the stable was. Dragging his hurt foot, he moved along the walls, ducking down every time he got close to a window, even if they were all sealed with spiderweb.

 _Please, don't let them find me now. Please…_

It was only five minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

When he finally mounted on a horse, he felt like breaking down into tears.

"Go!" he yelled, spurring the horse with all of his strenght.

As he rode away from the house, he turned his head to look back. The building looked almost harmless, now: from the outside, nobody could tell what kind of hell that place had become.

 _They are not chasing me for now. God, please…_

He reached the main path. He did his best to ignore Chuck and Randal's bodies on the ground.

The moon was out, making it possible to ride at night. He spurred the horse again, fleeing at full speed along the country trail, and never looked back again.

* * *

"Oh my" Yuri said, looking at the corpse in the corner of the room "that's pretty gross"

"You think so?" Lupusregina asked "I think that's pretty neat"

"What were you trying to accomplish, exactly?"

"Well, as you can see, I severed both his head and his penis, and tried to have them switch places. I used a healing spell to connect the penis to the neck, and the head to his groin. But he died either way. I guess the amount of bloodflow a human brain needs to survive is just too much to be provided by such small arteries"

"That's only natural"

"Oh well" Lupusregina shrugged "Looks like I lost my chance to have more fun with this one. I think it looks pretty great though, like some piece of modern art. Aren't there any men left to play with, though?"

"I trapped a few of them inside a bedroom" Yuri explained "But it's too late to have your fun with them. They're being dealt with as we speak"

* * *

The men inside the room couldn't take it anymore: the tension was tearing them apart.

"It's enough!" one of them yelled " I can't stay here any longer! I want to leave!"

"There's no way of breaking through that door" another one said.

" But I can't just stay here, not knowing what's gonna happen to me!"

"M-maybe, if we swear fealty to them, they'll let us live" suggested a third one.

"Hey! The fuck is that!?"

Something was coming in from under the door. A weird fluid. It looked like water at first, but they soon noticed it looked more like jelly. It was forming a puddle. They all instinctively backed away from it.

"What the hell is that?" asked one of them, with quivering voice.

Then, the jelly started to rise up. They were all left speechless, as it acquired a human shape. In a few seconds, a beautiful naked woman appeared in front of them: it was the blonde beauty they had been ogling all evening.

She posed sensually, throwing her head back and offering her profile to them.

"Were you waiting for me, guys?" she asked, in a coquettish voice.

A few seconds later, screams of horror and pain echoed in the building.

* * *

Sun was rising.

Yuri, Dorea, Lupusregina and Entoma were gathered in front of the house.

Solution walked out unhurriedly.

She had several human arms sticking out of her shoulders, desperately wriggling in the air, as if searching for something, anything to cling to.

"That's pretty cool" Lupusregina said " they almost looks like wings on your back!"

"I think it's gross" Yuri said "It's like you're eating with your mouth open"

"Okay" Solution sighed "Time to get in, boys"

She closed her eyes, as she was focusing on something, and all of the arms were slowly pulled into her body.

"I think I'll apply pressure to them, to the point their melted flesh will fuse" Solution said, as if sharing an exciting project with her sisters "They'll become one giant lump of agonizing flesh"

Then, she frowned.

"Where is _that_ other man? I believe his name was Gregory?"

"That's what we were talking about. He managed to escape, somehow"

"You let him _escape_?!"

" You're just as much at fault as we are" Yuri replied.

"Let's admit it" Lupusregina said " We were having too much fun to pay any attention to him"

"Don't you worry" Yuri told Dorea "We can track him down fairly easily"

Dorea hesitated before speaking.

"No" she said " It's fine"

"I beg your pardon?"

Dorea took a deep breath. She gazed at the rising sun: her eyes were still red from crying.

"I would ask you to let him go, if possible. I wish for him to keep on living"

Yuri was surprised.

"Why is that?"

"He is...a wicked man. No doubt about that. I'll never forgive him for what he did to me. And yet...I do not wish for him to die".

She kept quiet for a moment, probably because she had a lump in her throat.

"My sister and my father are avenged" she explained " The Crimson Vipers left in town will probably disband: they lost all of their leaders, and they'll think a powerful enemy is targetting them. Also...I'm tired of death. There's only so much horror I can withstand. I do not wish for anyone else to die. Gregory may not be a decent man...but maybe, he got enough scared from this that he won't hurt anyone else. I may be deluding myself...but I'm still willing to give him a chance"

Yuri nodded.

"If that's really how you feel, we'll respect your wish"

"Well, that's one big let down" Solution sighed.

"How boring" Lupusregina commented.

"A true pity" Entoma said.

"I really wanted that man, though" Solution frowned " I found the smell of his fear to be absolutely arousing"

"Well, I'd say you had your fun" Yuri said " Don't get greedy Solution"

" I'm okay with it" Entoma said "I ate a lot. Also it felt good, mating after such a long time"

Yuri turned her head to Dorea.

"What will you do now?"

She shrugged.

"Who knows. There's nobody waiting for me in town. I'll probably just leave. I'll try to find my way elsewhere".

Yuri handed her a sack of coins.

"This is gold. Take it. And may you find your way"

"G-gold? All of it?"

Dorea's eyes filled with tears of gratitude.

"We must go now" Yuri said "We must report to Lord Ainz"

Dorea bowed before them.

"Thank you, all of you. I'll be forever grateful"

* * *

A few miles from them, on the top of a hill, Gregory finally get off the horse and fell to his knees. He gazed at the rising sun.

 _Another day to live,_ he thought.

Then, he covered his face with his hands and started crying.

* * *

 _9 days later_

It was almost noon.

The inn was crowded.

Gregory was sitting at the table, eating as fast as he could. He had spent the night there, but he didn't want to linger in that place anymore. Afterall, he was a man on the run.

He had spent the last nine days watching his back. He honestly didn't know if those monsters were still chasing him, but he wasn't too eager to find out.

He couldn't eat or sleep for three days straight. After that, he robbed an old man to finally buy some food. His ankle was now finally healed, which was a godsend: that damn leg had slowed him down a lot.

 _Will I ever stop running?_ He thought. _Will I keep moving from town to town for the rest of my life?_

He honestly didn't know. What he did know, was that he wasn't going to stop moving just yet.

Someone walked through the front door: a stranger wearing a hood and a long cloak.

The newcomer took his hood off, and Gregory's blood froze.

It was Dorea.

As their eyes met, Gregory stopped breathing.

Then, as adrenaline kicked in, he got off the table and started running away from her.

He got behind the counter, ignoring the owner who tried to stop him, and went through the backdoor.

 _She's after me!_ He thought, givin in to panic. _Dorea and her monster friends are hunting me down!_

But as he moved a few steps outside, he stopped.

 _Wait a second…_

Scared as he was, he didn't even took a second to think about Dorea's reaction. Didn't she look just as scared as he was?

 _Yes, she did._

She had raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth in surprise. There was definitely fear in her eyes.

 _Does that mean...that she's alone? Why is she here, then?_

She didn't expect to see him. So, she wasn't hunting him down after all?

Maybe she just decided to leave town as well. Maybe, she feared retaliation from the surviving members of the Crimson Viper. If she followed the main road as he did, meeting each other at the same inn was not so unlikely.

 _If she really is alone...if she's really scared of me...does that mean she's trying to flee from this place as well?_

He went around the building, where the horses were hitched up.

There she was.

Dorea had his back to him. She was frantically untying her mount.

 _She's running from me…_

In that moment, something got into him. Fear was replaced by shame. Shame was replaced by anger. An uncontrollable, blinding rage.

He thought about that night he spent with hands on his ears, curlep up in the corner of the kitchen. He thought about Boyce, who begged for his help while he was on his knees, powerless, with a broken arm.

Gregory unsheated his knife.

 _Bitch is gonna pay._

He moved quickly.

Before she knew it, he was behind her.

He put the knife to her throat.

"Don't move" he growled "Or I'll cut you up"

"Gregory..."

"Hello, Dorea. How have you been these days?"

She had stiffened up.

"What do you want?" she asked. Yes, he wasn't wrong: there was fear in her voice.

"Let me think...how about _hurting_ you? That would be appropriate, don't you think?"

She was trembling. Only slightly, like she was trying to fight it, but he could tell.

"I saved you" she said "Those women were going to track you down in the blink of an eye. But I stopped them. I told them I wanted you to live. I gave you another chance"

"Oh, really?"

Tears of anger filled Gregory's eyes.

"What about Boyce, then? What about Chuck, Randal, Basil and Melvin? They did nothing to you. They never hurt you. Why did _they_ have to die?"

She didn't answer.

They stayed still for a few seconds, without saying anything.

"Are you going to kill me, now?" Dorea finally asked, with quivering voice.

Gregory hesitated.

"No" he snarled "Not yet, anyway. You're not getting off so easily. You're coming with me"

"Coming...where to?"

"To my room" he said, with a grin on his face "Don't try to flee or ask for help. If you behave real nice, maybe, just _maybe_ I'll let you live"

* * *

They walked through the front door again.

Gregory had put an arm under her cloak, pointing the knife at her heart. They walked across the dining room and went upstairs.

Once they finally entered Gregory's room, he pushed her on the bed.

She looked at him with big, scared eyes; but Gregory was not going to show her any mercy.

 _How many Crimson Vipers begged for their lives?_ He thought, clenching his teeth.

"Strip" he ordered.

He saw anger in her eyes. Ah yes, that pride Dorea always showed, and that Gregory loathed so much.

"Strip, or I'll put this knife through your heart and be done with it. I'm not fooling around"

Slowly, as it cost her any bit of willpower she had, she started undressing.

 _Yes,_ he thought, overwhelmed by a ferocious joy. _Where is your pride now, you whore?_

As she unveiled her perfect body, Gregory stopped thinking about his dead comrades.

He had desired her for so long: even now that he felt hatred for her, she was a dream come true.

Dorea was still trying to act proud, but she was almost in tears. This only aroused Gregory even more.

He laid on her, still holding the knife in one hand; with the other one, he grabbed one of her tits.

"Don't even think about acting funny now" he gasped, already suffering the effects of his own sexual drive. He squeezed her breast with all of his strenght; she moaned in pain.

"Not so tough without your monster friends, uh? You fucking whore"

At that moment, Gregory understood something about himself: he truly loved her, in the wrongest way. He both hated and loved her: he wanted her for himself, he wanted her to cower in fear before him...he wanted to squeeze her tits like he just did, inflicting pain on her while she was helpless.

And Gregory also learned something else: he truly was scum. He enjoyed hurting the weak. He enjoyed subjugating and hurting women. He enjoyed feeling in control.

 _Yes,_ he thought, while squeezing her breast even harder. _This is who I am. This is what I love. And nothing will ever change that._

"How do you like it, you fucking who-..."

He didn't finish that sentence. Because something very strange had just happened.

His hand had just sunk into Dorea's breast.

Speechless, he looked at her. The corners of Dorea's mouth were now curved up to an unnatural degree, in the huge, distorted smile of a monster.

"I was praying for you to do that" she whispered.

 _This voice…_

That wasn't Dorea's voice at all. He knew whose voice that was.

Upon realizing the truth, he tried to scream, but she covered his mouth with a hand.

"Shhh, don't spoil the moment, darling" she said. Gregory tried to pull his hand out, but it sank even deeper. Then, with fight-or-flight reaction finally kicking in, he stabbed her through the chest, with all of his strenght. Both knife and hand were sucked into her body, without doing any damage.

"You know, I feared I wouldn't be able to have you" she said " When we reported our actions to Lord Ainz, he was so pleased he wanted to reward us. I asked for you, and he agreed, on one condition: I had to make sure you still were scum. How fortunate that you didn't disappoint me"

Pain started. His fingers were being pierced by thousands of needles. With Solution's hand covering his mouth, he could only let out suffocated screams.

"It wasn't hard to assume this form" she said " Shaping my larynx to the point of reproducing her voice took a bit of practice, though. I don't mind devouring you while looking like this: she is quite beautiful, afterall, and you lusted for her, didn't you?"

Gregory tried to beg, as his arms sank up to the shoulders. His face was just two inches away from her breasts.

"Oh" she added " I almost forgot. You missed your friends, right? Well, I kept them alive all this time just for you..."

Several skinned arms burst out Solution's chest. The stench of burning flesh filled the room. They were wriggling in pain, and they grabbed him, clinging to him as he were a lifeline. Then, several faces emerged as well. They were almost completely fleshless; some of them were horribly fused together.

" _Heeelp meeeee!_ " one of the faces yelled.

" _Pull..._ _me...ooout!_ " gasped another one.

The hands kept pulling him in.

 _No,_ he thought, completely givin in to panic, _let me go, I don't want to end up like you…_

"Yes!" Solution screamed in pleasure,as Gregory's face entered her " _Yes! Come!_ _Come to mama!_ "

* * *

At the first floor of the inn, screams and moans from Gregory's room could be heard.

"Youngsters sure are lively" an old man said, taking a sip of beer.

"She was such a beautiful woman" another one said "I'm jelous"

"Is he...is he crying?" a third guy asked "Damn, it sounds like she's _destroying_ him!"

The old man shrugged.

"Bah! Women these days...they'll eat you alive!"

THE END

* * *

 **Writing this story was fun, but also hard work. Please share with me your thoughts about it. Any kind of feedback means a lot.**

 **If you'd like to read more stories like this, check my Hokuto no Ken fanfiction.**


End file.
